Mac's Story
by Ms.MaKieKay
Summary: Mac gets a strange visit from a young girl that changes his life forever. Will he be able to keep his secrets, a secret from the people he work with?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer-I DO NOT Own CSI:NY_**

**_A/N- I have more of this story written and if people like it, I'll continue _**

_I walk down the hallway until I see a desk. It takes me longer than I suspected because of the sharp pains in my stomach. I try hard not to let anyone see, I can't let people ask question. I don't really want to talk to anyone, I just need his help. He's the only one who's every truly cared about me for as long as I can remember.  
_

* * *

I am so into my own thoughts of not being notice that I didn't notice I was already at the front desk. I look through the doors and see a lot of people moving around. The lady at the desk has to ask me her question before I finally notice her saying something 

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" I ask her, as politely as I could.

"I ask if you had a pass of some sort." She asks, although she sounds rather irritated

"No, but I need to speak to Detective Taylor." I ask her, getting mad at her tone to me.

"I'm sorry, but he's busy. If you would like me to have him call you when you can have?" She asks, not really caring what about me, just wanting me to leave.

"Well, it can't wait. I really need to speak to Mac. May I borrow your phone?" I ask realizing begging her won't work. I decide to call Mac instead

"_Taylor"_

"Hey Mac, I'm at your front desk, but I can't get in. Will you help me out?" I ask him sweetly.

"_Lyss?" He asks confused, not really sure if it is me or not_.

"Yes, now, will you please come get me so I can get into your office, I need to talk to you about something important."

"_Yeah, sure, I'll be out in a minute, just sit down."_ He says and with that, we both hang up. I can the receptionist just staring at me, with wide eyes and gaping mouth. I just give her a smirk and slowly sitting down so I don't hurt myself. As soon as I sit down, I see Mac coming and I get back up.

"Lyss, what are you doing here?" he asks me as soon as he sees me.

"Mac, can we_ please_ go to your office? I really need to talk to you." He doesn't argue with me, I can tell her senses the panic in my voice. The receptionist just glares at us as we walk into the Crime Lab and straight toward his office. He begins asking questions again as soon as I shut the door to his office.

"Okay Lyss, why are you here? I know it's not just a friendly visit because you call first and I heard you got adopted."

"Mac, it's not a friendly visit. Yes I did get adopted and that's why I need help." I tell him, he has a bewildered look on his face and I know it's going to be a long afternoon with him.

"How do you need my help?" He asks, not at all sure what I mean.

"Mac, my adopted dad, he, well, um, he has been hitting me since I've been there." I say, finally saying it in all one breath.

"He does what!" Mac yells, attracting attention from the lab.

"Mac, I want out of the house and I need your help. No one else will believe me but you." I tell him and I lift up the shirt I have on, grimacing as I do because I accidentally touch the growing bruises. My stomach has become an array of colors in just one short week and I know if I'm there any longer that I could die.

"Oh, Lyss, why didn't you ask me earlier?" He asks, and envelopes me into a hug that a lot of his co-workers see, but I didn't even notice anyone else as I start sobbing quietly into Mac's shirt, slightly damping it

* * *

_**In the Lab**_

Stella looks up from her evidence to see Mac hugging a young mystery girl who starts crying into his shirt. Mac just stands there and comforts here like there's odd about it. Stella is too busy staring at the scene that she doesn't notice Lindsay coming up to talk about the case to her.

"Hey Stel, Stella, earth to Stella?" She asks, finally getting her attention. "What were you staring at?"

"Mac and this mystery teen he's with in his office." Stella tells her, not taking her eyes away from Mac's office. Lindsay, her curiosity getting the better of her, decides to look also. She is also confused by the teen nobody in the Lab has seen before. Finally, both of them come out of their staring trances, realizing they are being rude, and they had work to do. They get back to work, not noticing anymore between Mac and the mystery teen.

* * *

_**Mac's Office**_

I quickly stopped my crying because I didn't want people watching me cry. I move away from Mac and put my head in my hands. Mac puts his arm around my shoulders, he hesitates at first, but then gives me a hug and tells me everything is going to be okay. I break down again, I know not everything is going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I walk down the hall to the bathroom. I can still people already staring at me, questioning me with their eyes. I can't take the time to be bothered by them, my stomach can't hold it anymore. I do everything I can not to run to the bathroom. This is why I rarely cry, my stomach can't take it. The second I open the door to the bathroom, I make sure nobody's in there. I am not going to get sick with a bunch of New York's finest in the room. When I notice that there's no one there, I quickly go to the stall farthest from the door. I get sick as soon as I am right there, and then, I freeze when I hear the door open. I know someone heard me getting sick. I hear footsteps coming near me so I quickly leave the stall.

"Are you okay?" She asks me as I accidentally run into her.

"Yeah, just, um, ate something I should have." I tell her, knowing she is going to think I'm bulimic or something.

"I'm Stella Bonasera and are you sure you okay?" She asks me, thinking that being like a mother to me I'll just mysteriously open up.

"Yea, sorry Ms. Bonasera to disappoint you, but I'm fine. Now, if you excuse me, I need to speak to Detective Taylor." I tell her walking out, but before I get to the door, I turn around to face her and tell her my name. "It's Lyss, by the way. In case you were wondering."

* * *

_**Stella**_

_She won't admit to herself, but I think she's sick. I know she's the girl from Mac's office so I have to tell him what I heard. I know her name now, its Lyss. Well, maybe she isn't sick. When she walked, she was holding onto her stomach, like she's been hurt. Damn, I wish I knew more about this mystery girl Lyss._

* * *

_**Mac's Office**_

When I walk back into Mac's office, I can see the concern look on his face, but he waits to say something. When he finally does break the eerie silence, he starts to ask hesitantly and I know what he is going to ask.

"Lyss, are you okay? Do you wanna stay at my place tonight so you don't have to worry about you dad?" He asks, hesitant on saying dad.

"No Mac!" I yell at him, scaring not just him but me also. "I'm sorry, it's just that if I don't show up tonight, but go there tomorrow, I might not be okay. I need to leave no anyway. I promise you I will come back tomorrow. If I don't come back please look for me, here's their address." I say, and then leave, knowing how much trouble I am already in

* * *

_**Break room**_

"Okay, Stella, Lindsay, you guys are finishing your case. Danny, you and Hawkes have a 419 on 58th." Mac tells his team before leaving and going down to his office. Everyone just stares at him, he has never just handed out assignments or gone on one. They knew something was up. Stella decided to follow him to his office.

"Hey Mac, are you okay?" Stella asks when she finds him in his office, looking up an address on this computer.

"Huh, yeah Stella, just some personal issues with a friend." He tells her, not looking up from the screen.

"Does it have something to do with a young teen named Lyss?" She asks, causing Mac to quickly look up at her, with a shocked and confused look on his face.

"How do you know about Lyss?" He finally chokes out, his tone almost frightening Stella.

"I saw her crying on your shoulder and then I heard her getting sick in the bathroom. Mac, who is she?" Stella asks, wondering how this young girl cause's to do so much to Mac.

"Stella, I met her at an orphanage when she was brought in. Stella, I brought her to the orphanage. She's my daughter." He tells her, then going back to his computer to find out about Lyss's 'dad'.

"Mac, you have a daughter?" Stella finally getting her words out, the only things she could say. Mac just nods in replies and then jumps up when he sees something on his computer. Stella goes to see what he was looking at after he left his office. The second she saw the name all she could do was try to find Mac. This girl was in mortal danger of death.

_Stephen D. Matthews_

_Reports of multiple abuse and restraining orders_

_**Lyss's House**_

"Melissa, where the hell have you been?!" a voice yells to me as soon as I walks into the house.

I smell the alcohol on him as soon as he walked up to me. I hastily look around, making sure no one else is there for him to pick on. He catches my eyes, and then the yelling and fighting begins.

"Look at me when I talk to you, bitch." He yells, coming to hit me on the head. He expects me to move, but I just stand there and he hits me in the head. He notices that I won't move and he keeps coming at him me. He grabs a bottle and breaks it on my head, causing me to fall. He kicks me in the stomach and in the back. He steps on my leg and I feel a sharp pain shooting through it. I wanna cry out in pain but if I do someone will come downstairs and also get hurt. I hear the door slam open and for the fist time since I came home, I look into his eyes and see the terror in them. I feel everything going back and I know I have a concussion.

I see Mac coming next to me, not doing anything to the monster standing over me. He just sits down next to me and tells me everything is going to be okay. Then, everything becomes darker than black and the last thing I heard was Mac yelling for EMS.

_**Hospital Room**_

I wake up in a strange white room. I feel a slight pressure on my legs and look down to see Mac, asleep, with his head on my thighs. I realize that 'the monster' must have knocked me out unconscious and Mac had an ambulance take me to the hospital. I try to move my legs slowly so he won't notice, but I had no such luck. My leg must have been broken because when I tried to move it I yelped in pain, causing Mac to wake up.

"Hey, Lyss, how you feeling?" he asks me softly.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I ask him, wincing as I move my leg by accident.

"I'll go get the nurse so you can get some pain medicine." He says, getting up to go out of the room. He pauses outside the door exactly the same way I did to Stella a few days before. "You know, I am really glad you okay." Then, with a smile, he disappears out of the room.


End file.
